A Past to Haunt
by 5iveAM
Summary: Felix has found himself thrown into the darkness of his past. Accompanied by friends he previously thought to be made up, they fight to escape the old castle. Will they get out, or will Felix fall victim to his old nightmares?
1. Into the Dark

Chapter One

Finally they got away from the crowd. It was getting harder and harder to vacation nowadays with how popular he was. Felix let out a sigh as he sat down on a bench, flinching and shooting right back up when the cold off the stone hit him.

Marzia smiled cutely. "At least we have time to ourselves now."

It was true. They easily lost the crowd through the complex halls of the castle. Hopefully they wouldn't find them for a while. Felix crossed his arms behind his head as his eyes fell upon the massive structure that still lay in front of them. "What are we waiting for? Let's get to exploring!" He grabbed a hold of her hand and they sped off to one of the nearby open doors.

Castles had always been cool to him. Something about these big buildings being built back when technology was so lacking just had the amazingness of them all the more… well, amazing! The blonde stopped in front of one of the empty suites of armor. It was simple enough, and yet again with the limited tech back then this was a great feat.

A flash had him jump only to notice it was Marzia taking a quick picture. He made a face and continued on down the hall. Almost nothing within the walls was from when the castle originally stood. Of course some new wall-hangings were brought in because of the vibrant colors as well as quality of them. Not to say they couldn't have been hand-made, but there was no way they were the original works. Even an idiot could see that.

As they continued on and on, Felix found himself getting bored. It was fun at first – as well as still awesome – but now it was just walking. Everything else they looked at were things they had already seen before. Marzia was a fan of these kinds of things so she was still happy, but Felix was about ready to ask if they could go. Not to mention he was getting hungry.

When the moment came that he couldn't take the walking anymore, something caught his eye. A glimmer just off in a room to the side.

Felix glanced to Marzia and figured she wouldn't notice if he were gone for just a second. He slid off to the side room. It was a large room with a bed set up, a table with objects made to look like that era, and an oriental rug that just looked out of place. On the table was the object that had caught the light coming in through the window. It was a golden statue. No. A gold painted statue. The paint was chipping away around the small sword in the person's hands. Looking at the statue the Swedish man found himself picking it up before he realized he had done so. He turned it in his hands letting his fingertips run over the worn out paint.

"Felix?" Marzia's head poked into the room. "Oh, there you are. What did you find?"

"Huh? Oh, a statue. I don't know it was shiny." He shrugged it off and placed the little object back on the table where it belonged. As he turned away something felt wrong. He looked back thinking he had left his phone on the table, but all that was there was the statue. Felix turned away once more. "Marzia, can we go eat? I'm getting bored-" A loud crack rang out and the floor fell from under him. His leg was pushed through the floor, wood and stone scratching it up.

"Felix!"

The Swedish man threw out his arm yelling, "Stop!" He was in pain, leg throbbing from the countless scratches he just obtained. "The floor-! It might break! Stay back, Marzia!" he ordered her even through his own fear of falling through. "U-uh… um… G-get a chair or something!" He needed something to grab onto just to make sure she didn't get close to him.

She left the room.

Again there was a loud snap as another part of the floor broke away and Felix's other leg broke through. He grabbed onto what he could, managing to hold himself up. "HURRY!" he shrieked. The floor was smooth, having been polished to keep it in good condition. His fingers couldn't find a proper hold and there was nothing for his feet to get rooted on – they just kicked at the dark air that threated to reach up and pull him down. Slowly he was sliding back into the dark. Truth be told, if he didn't slip in then the floor would only break under his weight and he would fall at any moment.

Marzia returned finally with one of the wall-hangings and another two people. He was thrown the fabric which he grabbed with one hand. As his grip fastened on it, more of the floor broke away. Felix slipped back only to catch the edge of the wood with his other hand.

"Hold on!" one of them yelled. "Grab on! We'll pull you out!"

He did as he was told, grabbing onto the tapestry and letting out a yell when another small portion of the floor fell away leaving him hanging by nothing but the fabric. It was all that was keeping him from vanishing into the cold, deep darkness. "Get me out!"

The tapestry moved slightly, but a rip appeared from the broken wood. As if the motion would save him, trembling fingers reached up toward the rip in the tapestry. Slowly the rip widened as each strand reached their limit and snapped. All at once, finally, the fabric was ripped clean in half. Felix couldn't utter a single sound as the fear took over. Into the darkness. He was going to be swallowed up by the darkness. Forever.

When it set in, he opened his mouth and screamed for his life as he plummeted down into the coldness that lay waiting for him under the castle.

Darkness. It was just as cold and quiet as all the games said. A quiet so loud that it was impossible to ignore. A darkness so unexplainably dark that it made you see things.

No wait, Felix really was seeing things. A ceiling? Was that really a ceiling? Was he out already?

The blonde man sat up, hand to his forehead when a soft throbbing rose to his skull. His eyelids felt heavy. It was hard to look around. There was no light and yet he was able to see. The hallway was nothing important, just a normal sized, brick hallway with the same sort of decorations as above. Did this mean he had just fallen down a level or two? That he could still get out?

Slowly he got to his feet and proceeded to look up. There was a hole in the ceiling where he must have fallen through but it was filled up with rubble. In a panic, he jumped away from the hole just in case it decided to fall in on him then. It never did and he felt stupid for jumping.

Oh well. If there was decoration down here then that meant he could find a way up. Felix turned away from the hole and started down the hall.

Rooms to his left and right and each one locked. None of the doors had proper handles on them like the ones upstairs. Each of these was just a pull or push. One or two doors had a panel beside them with some sort of writing on them, but he couldn't read it. He gave up on the old castle gibberish and continued in his search for stairs.

Down the hall, around a corner, and then he felt like he was getting nowhere when everything began to look the same. Then a chair came into view. It was a green chair with a dark frame. The green had small swirling patterns on it in gold thread. It complimented the chair nicely. As he came closer to it, intending to sit in it, Felix stopped and stared at the chair.

_Okay, I'm crazy_, he thought to himself. _That… it looks like… the green chair from Amnesia._ He laughed pulling on the chair a little, now feeling awkward to sit in it. "Heh… Hey, Mr. Chair." Felix smiled at the old character's name. It gave him a feeling of… the best way to say it was depression. He longed for the old days when he wasn't so popular and he had his bros. It made things so much simpler. Now with all the new friends, he didn't need to make up any for himself.

Standing there for a moment, he waved to the chair and went on his way once more. All of the doors here were locked as well, except the final one he checked before he would turn the corner. "Finally! An open door." He pushed it open slowly.

A harsh smell hit him and Felix stumbled back. "Ugh! Smells like someone died in here…" He peaked inside. It was an empty room apart from the pile of dead animals in the opposite corner lit up by a single candle. If the smell weren't so great then of course he'd run in there and grab that candle, but he felt he'd puke if he got too close. "Gross…" With much delight, he shut the door sealing the smell back inside the room.

It was a perfect time for one of his many voices he enjoyed doing, but the situation was too serious. Instead he proceeded to pull on the other doors before he was forced deeper and deeper into the darkness that he feared wouldn't let up.

Two more corners and still so much darkness. If there were decorations down here then why was everything locked?

One more door and the dull sound of the lock thudding had him feel like giving up. He let out a sigh as he turned to continue on. A table caught his eye. Other than the chair earlier, there had been nothing in the halls. Maybe it meant he was getting closer to the tourist side of the castle.

Felix walked up to the table and stumbled when he saw it. "No way.. No way!" He ran up to it and picked it up. It felt cold in his hands, exactly like he had always expected it to. "This is so cool! Stephano! It's Stephano! Ha haa!" The gold statue was rusted slightly, the color bronzed in patches. "I don't care if it's the castle's; I'm taking this." He laughed again, smiling wide at the statue. "'Ellos PewDie," he said in the old character's voice that he hadn't done in so long. "Dammit, my accent was always so bad."

He felt so much safer with the thing there with him. Still weird that it was here though. He half expected to hear the grunt or even a teleporting naked guy.

"PewDie…?"

Felix froze. That was Stephano's accent saying his name. It was unmistakable. He had said it so much himself that he couldn't ever take it for anyone else. The only thing is that he wasn't the one who had just said it.


	2. You Never Cared

"PewDie, is that really… you?"

Felix couldn't move. He stayed staring at the statue in his hand. Did it really just talk to him? Was he going insane?

"Pew-Die…" A door creaked.

The Swedish man blinked and spun around suddenly. Standing there behind him in the doorway of the last room he had tried to enter was a man dressed in gold. He stood about a foot taller than Felix with golden skin, golden brown eyes, and even hair a darker shade of gold. He was like one of those people who paint themselves one entire color for money.

Felix was at a loss for words. He just stared at this person who was seemingly trapped down here with him. He stared at this person who had the same accent as a character he had made up. He stared at… at… "Stephano…?"

The man smiled faintly, a glimmer of tears in his eyes. "It is you…" He stepped fully out of the room before rushing over and embracing the other man in a firm hug. "It really is you…" The hug tightened just slightly. "PewDie…"

A tightness found its way into his chest. Felix dropped the statue with a loud twang before quickly reaching up to hug the other back. The tight knot in his chest caused him to hic as his own tears found their way down his cheeks. Why was he crying? His fingers wrapped themselves into the surprisingly rough cloth covering the other man.

Stephano was a character made by him. He had just been a statue he had found in Amnesia. If that were true then how was this man standing here? This area of the castle was obviously off limits so how had he gotten down here?

"S-Stephano…" he stuttered, needing to say the name once more.

His embrace tightened slightly again. "Yes. It's me," he murmured, voice cracking.

"How…? You… You're just a-a… You're just a person I made up. You can't be real…"

The golden man laughed lightly. "It's because you loved us so much that we became this. You imagined us to life; you and your fans. I know it sounds stupid but it's how it happened. I think…"

Felix was still dumbstruck. He just stared at the ceiling as this man continued to talk to him in an accent so terribly familiar that it was breaking his heart. Doing so in that it was continuing to remind him that he hadn't talked to his friend in so long. One of the many friends that had helped him to become as famous as he is today. Without Stephano or the other bros then Felix doubted he would be anywhere near as popular as he is today. How long had it been since he last talked to them?

Stephano stepped out of the hug then.

Felix got a good look at him. Suddenly the knot in his chest dropped to his gut. Dark circles were obvious under his eyes. There was no life in those golden brown depths. He looked so tired. But then again, this was his first time seeing Stephano as a full human. Apart from fanart.

"We waited for so long for you to come back. Where have you been?"

The Swed flinched. "I-I haven't played Amnesia in forever because there were never any good custom stories. I guess I haven't checked recently though… I'm sorry."

Stephano blinked, a look in his eyes that the other blonde couldn't quite read. "So you've been playing other games? Because we were boring?"

"Not you! The game… it… the stories… I don't know."

"You forgot about us."

Felix felt his heartbeat in his head. "No! I would never forget about my bros!"

Stephano stepped away from him. "We thought something happened to you. The barrels caught you… You were dead… Now I find out you just forgot about us?"

"Stephano, stop! This is stupid… I didn't know you were real!"

Hurt crossed the man's eyes before they narrowed at him. "You didn't know? You didn't KNOW?!" He slammed his fist into the wall. "YOU gave us a purpose! YOU gave us life! You know MY purpose? To protect YOU! What am I supposed to do when you aren't here? What was I supposed to do when you never came back?!"

Felix bit his tongue. His brain racked for anything, but of course he found nothing. "I-I don't know!"

Again there was hurt in his eyes. "That's right. You don't know. At least that's one thing that never changed: You only care about yourself."

"That's not-!"

Stephano grabbed the other by his shirt and shoved him against the wall. "IT'S TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT!"

The Swedish man gasped, holding onto Stephano's arms from fear of the other hurting him. But Stephano would never hurt him… right?

His grip lightened until Felix was back on the ground. "PewDie. You don't know how hard it has been for us." His eyes were hollow now. A darkness took over them that scared Felix. "Each day we hope to see you again. Each day we pray that you'll return and give us purpose again. And with each of these passing days of disappointment…" Stephano turned away suddenly, hand coming up to his face, "we've begun to give up."

Panting, Felix watched the other man cautiously.

"Mr. Chair was the first. He began to search for you relentlessly. We couldn't keep him in the same room for more than a minute and… we gave up on doing so. Piggeh tried to keep us all going. He truly, truly did. He started to lose his energy. He was no longer 'pumped' anymore. I haven't heard him say it for months. Not even just to say that he isn't pumped anymore."

Getting his composure back, Felix reached out a shaking hand to rest it on Stephano's shoulder. "It can't have been this bad. I mean… the Bro hasn't gotten to you, obviously. Or the barrels."

Stephano's shoulder twitched. "Not… that… bad…?" He shoved off Felix's arm as he turned around. "Did I not just tell you what my purpose is?"

Knowing that he had just said the wrong thing, Felix stuttered, "T-to protect… me?"

He stood silent for a moment. "Yes. I made a promise to you, but I made a promise to them all. I made a promise to protect them all at any cost to myself." His eyes fell to the belt around his waist. "Have you NOT noticed that my sword is gone?" Then his eyes narrowed once more and a crude and painful smile found his lips. "Of course you haven't. You probably don't even remember any of my old sayings, do you?"

Felix knew them. Of course he did! Even so he felt stupid for having not noticed that Stephano didn't have his sword.

"I thought so." Stephano took the silence in the wrong way but continued on before Felix could explain. "The Bro was after you, PewDie. Always after you. Once he couldn't find you anymore, he soon gave up but that didn't mean that the hunt was over." Golden brown eyes hardened but still held a hint of sadness in them. "He hunted you because you could not die. You continued to come back no matter what he did to you. WE can't come back. If we die then it is all over." He jabbed a finger at Felix's chest then, pushing him only slightly. "That is the difference between you and us."

"Wait, how do you know that you'll d-" Felix felt the knot in his stomach churn. Had one of his bros… been killed? "…S-Stephano."

His eyes fell, hand returning to his side as Stephano turned away. "All I heard was the scream." His right hand grasped at the lose clothing at his side. "I thought it was you. For a split second… I thought it was you." Then his face turned toward the ceiling almost as if he were remembering the story. "When I found them… When I saw the bro with blood on his claw… I snapped." His grip on his clothes tightened briefly.

"I have NEVER thrown myself at the enemy like that before. Only for you," he turned back to Felix abruptly, "I had ever thought of risking my life like that, but when it was for Mr. Chair and Mayo…" His gaze fell toward the floor, anguish written all over his features. "Thinking of losing them forever… I pulled out my sword and STRUCK him." He reached up and grabbed Felix's arm, shoving him against the wall once more. "My sword broke. It SHATTERED. My only source of protection BROKEN!" His grip tightened painfully. "Mr. Chair lost one of his legs! And Mayo…" It loosened then as Stephano's shoulders dropped. "If only I had gotten there sooner… All of this… AND FOR WHAT?"

Unexpectedly his grip tightened again and he pushed the other even harder against the stone wall. "Because we thought you'd come back to us? Because we thought our friend would finally remember us and come back? You have NO idea how hard it is to keep on living, PewDie! If we had known that you had just straight FORGOTTEN about us then we would have given up long ago." His hands moved to Felix's shirt, lifting him off the floor. "We would have returned to the objects that we once were and just given up altogether instead of fighting on like we have been. Even until this day I thought that we were fighting for a future that…" He dropped the other then, Felix losing his footing and falling on his butt. "…now I see never existed."

Felix remembered the tiny table. He had found it in a chest one day and thought it was so cute that he'd give it a name. Beyond the day he had found him, Felix never talked to Mayo much. How had simply naming a table caused him to become real? Like them? But now he might never know. "Mayo… is…"

"Yes," the moving statue said coldly. "He is gone. Forever. We haven't seen him since the bro murdered him."

"And the others…?" Felix picked himself up. "You said Mr. Chair lost a leg…"

"His right leg," Stephano said pointedly.

Felix flinched.

"Everyone else is fine." Even with those words it sounded like he were lying through his teeth. "Piggeh won't talk anymore, Mr. Chair still follows you, and now I have no way to protect anybody. I am useless. We are all useless. The best we've been able to do is hide." He paused suddenly to look at the room he had exited from. "All that we have left is Chair Mode. It has been what's kept us alive for this long. Our existence is merely a show of perseverance. We do not eat, we do not sleep, and we risk our lives exiting the rooms we have claimed as our own." His eyes moved then from the room back to Felix. "We cannot even stay in the same rooms at risk of the Bro noticing us. The days go by slowly… and the nights are even more so. I fear that before long we will begin to thoroughly give up ourselves to the Bro."

Felix felt terrible. To him, his bros meant a lot, but at the same time they had just been random objects in a game! He had no idea that he were leaving living, breathing people alone in the dark. "Stephano… If I had known… I wouldn't have left you. Any of you."

"Yes… but you didn't know. And now all you want is our help to escape. It's all you've ever wanted: to leave."

Felix grit his teeth. "That's not true!"

"Then why don't you talk to any of us anymore?!" Stephano rounded on him. "Mr. Chair says that you ignore him. You don't even say hello to him anymore and the last time you mentioned his name you acted like you… like you were… like you were avoiding him!"

"I thought you were only in Amnesia…!" Felix confessed in a squeak.

"I am the only one in Amnesia." Stephano grabbed at his own chest to emphasize what he was saying. "The others can move through the worlds. I try my best… I really do… I want to protect you, but I'm only able to be in Amnesia. Mr. Chair and even Piggeh move around the worlds. You don't even acknowledge them! It is a wonder that they are still following you." He stepped closer to Felix making the Swed step uncomfortably back. "Every chair in every game, every dead animal… And yet there is no place for me. Hell there are even barrels in every world…"

"I'm… dammit I'm sorry!"

"Are you? Are you truly? Were you sorry enough that you didn't care that we were waiting for you? How do you think we felt when you never came back?"

"I didn't know you were alive!" Felix shouted.

"Heh… It's sad… because we thought you cared." Stephano stumbled to the side and fell against the wall, sliding down to the floor.

"Stephano, I-I don't know what you want me to say…" Felix stared at his friend now in the flesh. He felt like a stranger from the person he had made.

"Nothing." Stephano pushed himself to his feet, turning down the hall and starting away, deeper into the castle. "I want you to say… nothing."

Felix felt a fear he hadn't felt in a long time. Having heard it from Stephano, he now knew that the Bro was wondering around. "Wait up! Wait, Stephano!"

"Why?" He stopped, looking off to the side but not back at the shorter man. "I can't protect you. I'm useless."

"Stephano… I need your help to get out of here."

The other didn't say anything. For a moment longer he stared in the same direction he had been before he dropped his head and continued on.

"You can come with me. You and the others."

"We are only in Amnesia."

"But this is the real world, Stephano! I fell down here from up above. Marzia and I were on vacation. This is the real world!" Felix jumped in front of Stephano, grabbing his shoulders. "You, Mr. Chair, and Piggeh can all come live with me and Marzia. We could be bros again. Please."

Stephano's eyes were still hollow, but as the truth sunk in, some light came back to those golden brown orbs. "The… real world?"

Felix smiled. "Yes. Yes! This is the real world, Stephano!"

Something with the golden man's expression looked less angry and sad now. He closed his eyes and smiled softly. "Okay." The smile was weak though still with enough happiness that it made Felix smile wider in return. "Come. We need to hurry. The Bro should be searching around this time." Stephano grabbed the other's wrist and hurried down the hall with him in tow.


	3. The Old Bros

The hall split at one point going two different ways but Stephano pulled Felix down one way without hesitating. Past several doors before he stopped in front of one and yanked the door open; he shoved Felix inside and shut the door behind him. After a moment of listening to the door, he sighed and turned back to the other.

"Where are we?" Felix stared around the seemingly ordinary room.

"Just what it looks like." Stephano crossed the room, removing his hat and throwing it to the bed. A surprisingly long ponytail fell from beneath reaching to the middle of his back. "A room."

"Why here? You seemed like you knew where you were going." Felix got up to move to the bed and sat down.

Stephano sat in a chair at the desk, flipping through a notebook there. He didn't answer. The man remained quiet, reading whatever was in the journal before grabbing up a pen and writing in it. "It shouldn't be long."

"Until what?" Felix was surprised with how soft the bed was. They always looked so hard in Amnesia. It was also around this time that he began to realize that everything looked like the objects from Amnesia. Even the walls were familiar looking, but that just might be his mind playing tricks on him.

Again Stephano ignored him. He continued to scribble in the book.

"What are you doing?"

"Writing. We use this book to talk. Anything that happens of importance." He stopped and left the book opened to where he had it. "If they don't show up then they can read this and catch up to us."

"You mean Mr. Chair and Piggeh?"

"No. They always show up. I mean Skully and Jennifer. We haven't seen them for a long while. They're still alive though." Stephano stood again, pacing the room.

Felix blinked several times. "Skully too…?"

"Everyone you've named in Amnesia is here." He continued pacing.

"You… uh… come sit down. Stop pacing around." Felix patted the empty space beside him.

After a moment, Stephano's shoulders relaxed and he came over to the empty spot. "We've all missed you, ya know."

Felix nodded.

"Piggeh might try to punch you though."

He flinched. "Wha-?"

Stephano laughed lightly for a moment. "I thought I'd warn you. He is kind of pissed."

Then the door flew open and a shorter man rushed in, slamming it behind him. The guy leaned heavily on the door, head back and breathing deeply. Slowly he slid down to the floor, the beret on his head falling to the ground. He was dressed in mostly green and white, pale skinned, and brown hair.

Felix didn't need to ask for a name. One look told him exactly who it was.

"Mr. Chair, you made it." Stephano stood and crossed to him, hand out to help the other up.

Gratefully the smaller male took the hand and was pulled to his feet; a soft thunk from the wood extending from his right knee. For a moment he stumbled, needing the other's help to stay up.

"You shouldn't push yourself."

The brunette nodded, gritting his teeth. His eyes lifted to the other but suddenly drew away to stare at Felix. They widened, mouth open and just staring. "Is… it… Is it really…?" he finally spoke, his voice surprisingly quiet.

Stephano patted the other's back. "Yes. It's him."

Tears welled up in his eyes. Mr. Chair threw himself from the safety of the statue's presence and into Felix's arms. He didn't say anything. No 'hello's or even anything negative. The slightly smaller male just cried into Felix's lap.

Felix didn't know what else to do so just rubbed his back and let him continue to cry. He felt sorry. He was so sorry but he didn't know how to express it. He wanted to cry with his bro but the tears wouldn't come no matter how badly he felt and how much he wished none of this had happened to them. "I'm sorry," he finally said, feeling even worse when Mr. Chair flinched at his words. "I'm so sorry.."

Stephano looked into the hall, stepping aside just as someone else flew into the room. He shut the door then, turning to the pink haired male.

The new person in the room noticed Felix immediately. Seeing the cuts, scars, and scratches all over his body – and especially the large strip of skin missing from his face – Felix knew this person right away as well and understood Stephano's aggressive stance.

His teeth grit and nothing but pure anger showed on his face. He opened his mouth, but then shut it just as fast as he raised a fist.

Stephano was on him instantly. "Stop it!"

The other still didn't say anything, struggling in the statue's grasp. He finally settled down, eyes falling to the floor in an angry glare. As Stephano released his arms, they fell to his sides. He spit and left to the opposite corner of the room to lean on the closet.

"That's Piggeh… right?" Felix asked when Stephano came closer.

He nodded.

Mr. Chair looked up then, big brown eyes still filled with tears. "You finally came back…" he muttered. "You didn't leave us…"

Felix flinched and couldn't bring himself to look at the other.

"PewDie needs our help escaping," Stephano started, receiving a lout snort from Piggeh. "He fell from above and is stuck down here. We need to get him back to the upper levels of the castle."

Mr. Chair looked saddened. "You…w-want to leave again…?"

"He said that if we can get him out that we'd all get out."

The brunette turned to look at Stephano then. "What do you mean?"

"The real world, Mr. Chair. We could go live with PewDie in the real world."

His eyes lit up, but not in a hopeful way. This look was… different. Almost scary. Mr. Chair sat up to look over at the pink haired male still standing in the corner. Carefully he stood and limped across the room to Piggeh who acknowledged him warmly and came to help the other stay standing. "We can leave… We can leave and never deal with the Bro again…"

Piggeh glared their way before returning a kind glance to the smaller male.

Felix hated how uneasy this was making them all. Mr. Chair seemed like he had given up on hoping, Piggeh hadn't uttered anything qualified as words, and Stephano seemed hoping but at the same time it was almost as if he depended on that hope. All in all, the only rational one among them was Piggeh. The other two were desperate for something.

"Yeah, we could all leave. Together. I feel really bad that… Well, I never knew you were all alive." Felix scratched the back of his head. "I want to make it up to you; so let's all leave this place as a team." He stood and cautiously came over to the two, extending his hand to them. "What do you say?"

Mr. Chair would have grabbed his hand without a second thought but Piggeh wrapped him in a tight, protective hug and pulled him away. The look in his eyes was anything but friendly. He growled, squaring his shoulders to make himself look threatening.

Felix yanked his hand away. He didn't like this Piggeh.

"Stop it, Piggeh. He really means it." Stephano put himself between the two. "You know Mr. Chair is going to follow PewDie to the end no matter what you do. Either you agree to come with us or so help me I will break both of your legs."

Piggeh's narrowed eyes widened in surprise.

"You want to hurt him," Stephano pointed. "I'll do whatever I can to protect him, even if that means hurting a friend."

Hesitantly, and finally all at once, the man's arms fell as well as his gaze.

Mr. Chair fumbled forward and into Stephano's arms, looking back at Piggeh. "Come with us."

The pink haired man's eyes found them for a moment but then he looked away and stepped back.

Felix really didn't like this. He found himself reaching out to the other. Grabbing his shoulder it was almost painful the way Piggeh flinched and pulled away from him, fear and anger easily readable in his red eyes. "Piggeh…" He smiled faintly. "When did you stop being so pumped, huh? You were always so fun… Heh heh… I know I've done something really bad if you won't talk anymore."

Piggeh backed away more looking more and more frightened and angry by the second.

"Please just say something. Tell me you hate me. Tell me I'm an ass hat for leaving you guys. Tell me I'm terrible. Tell me how much you wa-"

"STOP!"

And then pain shot through the left side of his face as Felix was thrown back onto the floor. He stared up at the other, shocked that he had just been punched.

Piggeh was shaking, fist still raised and eyes burning with so many mixed emotions that he began to cry. He opened his mouth again but no words came out. Instead he reached up with his other hand and pulled his fist to his side and turned completely away from them.

"We can get out of here… but we need all of us." Felix rubbed his sore cheek. "Please."

He glared at the floor for a long moment. Eventually he looked over and finally he reached out a hand to Felix. There was no smile on his face, but something about his expression told Felix he was in.

Felix grabbed his hand and let the other help him up. "Nice to have you with us, bro."

Piggeh still didn't smile and looked away.

It wasn't the happiest of reunions – still technically a first meeting for Felix – but at least he had the walking corpse on his side. Maybe it was the fact that they had been bros that made this seem so simple. "So what's the plan?" he asked of Stephano, sitting back down in the middle of the floor.

The statue thought for a moment. He joined the blonde on the floor before replying, "The best way to go is through the sewers and go around the entire castle. There is a staircase on the other end that goes straight up to the top." He breathed. "We never go up there because the light shows the creatures where we are. We have to stay in the dark."

Silence took over.

Mr. Chair was visibly shaking. Piggeh had his hand on the other's shoulder for comfort. Stephano was just staring at the ground with a hollow look in his eyes.

"You haven't been up top in a long time," Felix pointed out more to himself than to ask them.

"No." Stephano sighed once more. "The only candle left down here is in Piggeh's room."

Felix blinked. "Candle…? Uh… You mean in that room that smells fucking gross?"

Piggeh looked his way with a shocked expression.

"You were in Piggeh's room?" Stephano asked for him.

"Not really. I looked in. It smelled too fucking nasty though."

Piggeh grunted and looked away.

"Yeah. He uses that to keep the Bro away from our last candle." The golden man took a deep breath. "But we need that candle if we want to get out. We need to get it so that we can go deeper and get the lantern from the lab."

"The lab?"

"It's the last place Piggeh left it."

"Why are you leaving him in charge of all the lights?"

"Because he always followed Mr. Chair so he needed the light to see. He left it in the lab because the Bro found him. If he hadn't of lost the light then I'm sure he'd of been caught."

Piggeh shivered then but it was only for a moment.

Felix didn't know what to say. Anything he could have said would have probably made things more awkward and anything uplifting to him would probably make them angry. These guys had been stuck in the dark for so long that it seemed almost any trace of light had completely drained from them. Even in the pale light that naturally illuminated just enough to see them, Felix was able to see exactly how pale the three of them were. Stephano's skin was a much lighter yellow than the rest of his clothing making him almost ghostlike under the fabrics.

"Piggeh, do you think you can get that candle?" Felix asked. It was too strong of a smell for himself to go in there and he guessed Stephano and Mr. Chair didn't particularly like it either.

The pink haired man glared at him, and then nodded. He turned to leave but Stephano grabbed him.

"Be careful."

Piggeh blinked and left the room. Still strange that he wasn't talking. Felix almost wanted to talk for him just for old times but then again… he didn't feel like getting punched for a second time.

He let out a loud sigh.

Mr. Chair was suddenly very close, sitting beside him and leaning on his shoulder. "You're scared."

Felix nodded after a moment. "Very." He let the other lean into his shoulder sighing again. "This isn't anything like when I played Amnesia. I'm actually here. This is the real world. If I get attacked here… I could die."

The brown haired man shuddered. "Any of us could die."

Unconsciously Felix's eyes found the shaft of wood sticking out of his friend's leg. Torn, dark brown pants covered the area where the wood attached to him. His curiosity had him wanting to pull it back and yet at the same time he didn't want to make Mr. Chair feel self-conscious. Deep within himself he felt a churning of uneasiness. It was a feeling in his chest that made him feel cold all over. "I'm sorry," almost slipped past his lips but something had it catch in his throat.

"It's okay," Mr. Chair muttered. "I've gotten use to it." His hand felt on his leg through his pants, rubbing the area where his own leg ended. "I've gotten use to it."

You shouldn't of had to, Felix thought and the cold feeling in his chest pulsed before moving to the pit of his stomach. He felt sick. "Fan…" he cursed silently.

An awkward silence found them all then. It was a scary quiet as they listened to the darkness for anything. As it persisted, Stephano stood and moved to the door to lean on the neighboring wall. The look on his face was lifeless as he listened to the shadows. Mr. Chair slowly moved away from Felix and got to his feet as well to sit on the bed. Felix was left on the cold floor.

The sound he was dreading echoed around them then. Felix felt a cold shiver race up his spine and spread across his entire body.

A low grumble that grew into a gargled roar. The one noise in Amnesia that always jumpscared you into letting you know that danger was just around the corner. A single sound that forced you to hide in the nearest closet for the next ten minutes until you guessed it had passed.

"The Bro…" Stephano muttered angrily. "Bastard." He moved from the door to grab the chair from the desk and wedged it under the handle. "Don't make a noise," he then muttered to them, Felix almost laughing at the memories of that saying. "I'm serious, PewDie. Not one noise."

Another growl had him zip his lip.

It was right outside the door. The damned monster was out there listening.

Hopefully Piggeh wasn't anywhere nearby.

Felix felt his breath catch in his throat when the door shook violently. A hand grabbed him and yanked him to his feet.

"To the closet- NOW!" Stephano barked in his ear, shoving him toward the closet.

"Wait-! Mr. Chair!"

"He'll chairmode. Don't worry about him." Stephano gave one more shove once the door was open and shammed it behind them locking them in the dark. Looking to the blonde, Stephano put his finger to his mouth. "Not… a noise."

Then it broke in. A solid crash of the door shattering to pieces. The Bro stumbled into the room. It fumbled over toward the closet, knocking several things over in a tizzy. Loud crashes and, in one instance, a muffled yelp let them know that the Bro wasn't having any luck in finding them.

Felix felt his heart in his throat. The throbbing of it made it almost impossible to breathe. All he could do was attempt to listen to how close that monster was from finding their hiding place. So much time had passed and yet he appeared to still show no interest in the closet. Hard to believe from what sounded like the entire room being ripped apart.

One more crash up against the closet had Felix yelp.

All went silent.

His heartbeat sped up. Felix could have sworn every one of them could hear it clear as day through the quiet. In his panic the Swed held his breath. Now his rapid pulse rang out in his head. His held breath made him lightheaded but luckily they heard the monster leaving. Felix took a much needed gulp of air relieved at how much it helped to calm him down.

Stephano pushed on the closet door. It didn't budge. He moved himself and slammed his shoulder into the door knocking a now broken chair out of their way. "Mr. Chair?"

"Over here." The brunette was beside the closet in a daze. "I'm okay." With help from the golden man he got to his feet. "PewDie? You okay?"

His breath caught and he looked away. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good." This was all so wrong. Every second that these two looked at him there was a feeling of guilt deep within himself that Felix just felt like breaking down and letting it all out. But why? Why exactly did he feel like this? This feeling was completely new to him and had the blonde confused. He didn't know what to do with himself. The sooner he could get out of here the sooner he could feel normal again.

A hand rested on his shoulder. "We can't stay here," Stephano muttered. His grip tightened just briefly before releasing and he started toward the door.

Mr. Chair limped after him, glancing back to the other and beckoning for him to follow.

Felix felt the feeling still bubbling inside. It was slowly becoming a cramp the more he pushed it down. Whatever he did he couldn't break down. Not now. It wasn't the right time to be emotional. Once they were out then he could really apologize to all of them. But only then.


	4. Heading Deeper

Cautious as ever, the three of them traveled down the hall. Visible claw marks on the walls only let Felix think about what the Bro could do to him sending shivers down his spine. Again he hoped that Piggeh was okay.

Funny how when he had played Amnesia that he had never worried about his bros before. Then again, the monsters only ever went after the player and not the objects. So was it true what Stephano said? That PewDie hadn't played for so long that the grunts gave up on looking for him and turned to them?

He shook his head. That was stupid. It was a game… right? This whole thing was still so confusing. Here they were, the bros that he made up in Amnesia, standing in front of him… and yet this was all from a game? It was all a little hard to comprehend.

Something caught up under his feet knocking Felix to the ground.

"PewDie?" Mr. Chair helped sit him up. "You gotta be careful."

He had been so deep in through that he had tripped over a wrinkle in the carpet. Felix stared at Mr. Chair for some moments, feeling that twisting deep in his gut again. When he couldn't take it anymore he let the other help him to his feet and continued following Stephano. Just like old times.

The trek was slow. With Stephano leading the way it let Felix look around. Everything was so… clean? At least compared to what the old castle should look like. It was hundreds of years old so why did it look like it had been revived?

A groan in front of them had the three stop. Felix's heart jump into his throat. His urge to flea was only stopped by Stephano's grip on his wrist.

Quite a ways down the hall opened a door and a beam of light flowed out into the hall. Piggeh stumbled from the darkness, candle holder in his mouth.

The group relaxed and Mr. Chair rushed over to the other. "Stephano, he's hurt."

He went over leaving Felix to catch up. "It's just a scratch. The bro?" Stephano pulled some cloth from a pocket out of Felix's view.

Piggeh allowed the brunette to take the candle before nodding to Stephano.

Silence ensued once more as the gold man wrapped the other's arm. With each passing second the candle slowly burned away. Every flicker of the light made Felix flinch. Fear of the light fading out and leaving them in the dark. The flood of emotions was almost too much. With everything that had been happening, it was a wonder the Swedish man hadn't fainted just from the sudden onslaught of it all.

"Is this the only scratch?" Stephano asked, his voice cracking the quiet.

Piggeh nodded again, good arm linked with Mr. Chair's.

"Mr. Chair, PewDie, you stay with Piggeh. Make sure he rests his arm for now."

"Wait, where are you going, Stephano?" Felix came to his side then, having felt in the way before. "You're not going out there, are you? You don't have your sword!"

Stephano's eyes were full of a hollow desperation that gave him that dead fish eye look. "Even with my sword, you can't kill them. The best you can do is hide and pray that they don't find you." He turned them toward the room. "I'll be back. Save as much of that candle as you can."

Felix spun around. "No! You're not doing this. Piggeh may be hurt and Mr. Chair can't run too fast with his leg… uh… you know… but I'm good! Let me go with you."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Felix, stop." Dark gold eyes locked on blue. "Just stop. I need you here. I work best alone."

Alone? "But we're a team."

"Were. We may be leaving here together but that doesn't mean…" he paused for a moment. "It doesn't mean it'll be like old times." Stephano looked into the room where Mr. Chair had sat Piggeh down at the desk to check out his arm. "I know you hate waiting around but just do as I say."

"No. I'm going with you. You may not feel the same, but I still say we're a team." Felix crossed his arms and glared at the statue.

With a defeated sigh, Stephano started down the hall. "Just remember, this place has changed a lot over the past year. Barrels… just keep an eye out for them. They've learned how to ambush." Passing several doors, Stephano stopped by one and pulled a key from a pocket hidden in his shirt. "Same for the statues, but they'll only hurt you if you get close to them. Don't even _try_ to take their heads off, PewDie. Okay?" He stuffed the key in the lock and the door opened.

The loud creak that followed the moving door pierced the empty air. Felix stared down the stairs on the other side with a rock falling in his gut. If he had thought the darkness here was too much, the dark down there was unnaturally dark. An aura almost hung in the air giving off the heavy feeling of an unwanted presence before them that he knew wasn't there.

"Well?" Stephano's voice was the second loudest sound having been placed under Felix's heartbeat.

"Well what? You want me to go first?" The blonde stepped away from the door. "U-uh! You're the one who's supposed to lead the way. A-After you, Steph."

Stephano smiled before stepping forward into the darkness. It almost swallowed him up leaving a dull glow of yellow in the shadows to give away his position. As his eyes found the other again, Stephano's hand extended back out into the light. "Follow me."

Felix still felt incredibly anxious, but remembering how safe Stephano use to make him feel forced that anxiety away. He raised his fist pleased when the hand before him mirrored the movement. "To the end."

Stephano nodded and their fists came to meet between the dark and light.

The deeper they went the more Felix felt he'd never see light again. At the same time as that thought came to him it made the Swedish man guilty to remember that his bros hadn't seen light in over a year.

Finally after what felt like ages, the stairs ended with another door. This door opened without a key and they stepped into a much older looking part of the castle. Wood splinters covered the floor as well as several dark stains that Felix had a sneaking suspicion was blood. Once he actually looked around, then he could see the wood was from the several doors that no longer existed around them.

"The monsters all live down here. Except the Bro. He got upstairs before I could lock the door." Stephano started down the middle hall in front of them. "Not much else is down here… except the lantern. Everything else here is either rotten or torn to shreds and just useless."

Felix tripped numerous times on wood and rocks and even a skull at one point. "You don't know where the others are? If they're alive?" he asked, the last object having reminded him.

"I do know Jennifer is alive, but she comes and goes. Skully and Sven… I don't know."

"Wait, Sven? Who was Sven?" Felix thought for a bit. It was a familiar name, but what did he name that?

Stephano glanced back at him. "The Viking boat. You only met him once."

It hit him. "Oh! Sven! He's here too?"

"Everyone is. I told you this already."

"You didn't mention Sven before."

"There are a few I didn't mention."

Quiet followed. That type of quiet in Amnesia that is accompanied by static clicks and pops. It was a whole new level of fear when the emotions the character in the game felt are now your own. Looking into the empty void and feeling your vision waver with every step and the headache pounding away at the interior of your skull threatening to crack and tear away at the bone until it ripped your entire head in two.

Felix had to stop, leaving on the nearest wall he could reach.

"PewDie," Stephano's hand gripped his shoulder. "We have to keep walking. The brute or suitor will find us."

"Just… a sec. My head is killing me."

A vile was produced before him. "Drink," the golden man instructed.

Seeing the blue liquid, Felix knew it was a sanity potion so quickly downed the vile like a shot. It was bitter tasting. Well, more like it tasted ancient. The glass tube even had what felt like a layer of dust on it that made his lips feel greasy. But on the bright side, his headache was gone now. A few moments longer and his vision cleared up as well.

"Better?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

The other smiled again, a small action that was beginning to show up much more in the darkness. "It's okay. We've been here so long that we don't even feel the headaches anymore." He turned and started down the hall throwing back the comment, "I hope you don't have to get use to it too."

Felix ran after him easily catching up to his friend. "You know where the lab is right?"

"Of course. I was going to get the lantern and head back up. In and out." He stopped at the next corner, peeking around to check the halls. When he was satisfied with them, he continued down the right hall. "It's just up ahead."

He was right. There was a sign that read laboratorio. Having played Amnesia so frequently in his past, it was obvious to him that the room was the laboratory. Seemed easy enough. In and out, just like Stephano said.

They reached the door but the taller male stopped before he opened it.

It really was all too easy, wasn't it? Felix looked around but he could barely see in all the pitch black. There was nothing around them and no sound; just the eerie sense of something just out of your view staring back at you with a blank expression of impending demise.

Something grabbed Felix's wrist hard and yanked him further into the dark suddenly. He couldn't get a yell out when the impact to the ground knocked all the air from his lungs and left him sputtering for words. Lucky for him it had just been Stephano throwing him into the lab.

"What… was that… for…?!" he panted.

"Quiet." Stephano leaned heavily on the now closed door. "Don't… make… a noise…" His voice was just above a whisper, those familiar words sending shivers of anxiety through the room. Slowly he backed away from the door, then turned and grabbed the still gasping blonde and shoved him toward the back of the room. "Shh!" he hissed when Felix tried to speak.

He was shoved into a corner behind a bookshelf and left there when Stephano jumped away to hide elsewhere. A loud crash and crack of splintering wood had Felix choke on his breath. The loud groan that followed had goose bumps raise on his arms. It was the high-pitched groan of one of the more powerful monsters. His curiosity got the best of him as Felix peered out from behind the bookshelf. Immediately he regretted it when the brute came into view.

Head split open like an axe stuck in a block of wood, it meandered into the room swinging its head from side to side. Eyeless face looking every which way in the black abyss before it. The gaping wound in its head seemed strangely dry and yet looked freshly made at the same time. Almost as if it had healed immediately after being wounded leaving the new skin to show and teeth scattered around the opening like a mouth. Loud squeaks of its metal leg echoed into the room and the fainter sound of rattling chains tailed behind the deafening sound.

Felix felt his head pounding from staring at this strange creature that seemed so alien and yet familiar at the same time. He pushed himself back behind the shelf swallowing the vomit that found its way to the back of his throat. As the squeaks got louder the best he could do was turn his back to the room and shut his eyes tight. He wrapped his arms around himself hoping to stop his body from trembling.

True terror found him as a soft breath billowed against the back of his neck. His entire body went cold. Heartbeat pounded louder in his head than his earlier headache. Every part of him was itchy with fear that only grew with the second breath against his neck.

He risked looking back at what was there. He knew what it was without needing to look, but again his curiosity got the better of him and… again… he regretted it.

Felix let out a scream and punched the brute without a second thought. The impact hurt his hand probably more than it hurt the monster. It reared back raising the blade in its arm only to have a blinding light appear and the creature was thrown back away from him.

"This way, PewDie!" Stephano was there, lantern in hand and already running to the door.

Felix hesitated, but only for that moment before he was on his feet and after the one with the light. In all of his years alive he couldn't bring up another time where he had run this fast. His legs were tired even before he was running but the fear and adrenalin had him pushing harder the more tired he became. Easily he caught up with Stephano and took the lantern from him running past the golden man.

Stephano didn't fight him for the light source and kept up pretty easily with the Swed as he ran. "Next left!" the man called out and Felix took the next turn, sliding and hitting the wall but only to push off and keep running.

Finally the door to the stairs came into view. Felix was relieved and picked up the speed – if that was even possible – only to trip and tumble over himself for a few feet.

"PewDie!" Stephano slid to a stop and came back to him. "Come on! Get up! On your feet!"

That groan sounded again making Felix's heart stop. He pushed himself up leaning on Stephano for support. "I-I'm okay!" He gathered up the surprisingly durable lantern and they bolted for the door, slamming it behind them and then rushing up the stairs. Stephano had to yank Felix through the top door again, slamming it hard and locking it just as the brute reached the top of the stairs.

Both sat outside the door listening to the monster crash into it over and over.

"Is... uh… is that door going to hold?"

"It has been," the gold man answered. "If it's _been_ holding him in there, then it should be fine." Dark yellow eyes looked over then. "How's your leg?"

Felix looked down. He had hit the ground hard, ripping his pants and showing where he had scraped up his leg. "It's okay. Not like we can do anything for it anyway."

Stephano stepped over, kneeling down and pulling more extra cloth from the pocket within his shirt. It was almost like a magic trick how much he kept pulling from inside there. "Helps to be prepared," he ventured almost as if reading Felix's thoughts. The man worked to wrap the fabric around his leg, over his pants. "It should be good for a while. Let me know if it starts hurting."

_Well it already hurts_, Felix wanted to say but bit his tongue and nodded. Yet again that feeling washed over him and he would have apologized about abandoning them had Stephano not suddenly grabbed the lantern and left back toward the room they'd left Mr. Chair and Piggeh in. Feelings hurt – even if Stephano didn't know he had done that – Felix lowered his eyes to the floor, got up and followed his friend down the hall.


	5. The Dark Decent

Piggeh seemed a lot better than when they'd left the two. The color had come back to his face and it looked as if the wound on his arm had stopped bleeding. Now Piggeh was leaning on the wall in the corner of the room, eyes closed and apparently sleeping.

Mr. Chair, happy as ever to see them, rushed over at the sight of the lantern. "You got it!" He jumped and hugged Stephano before returning to Piggeh's side. "You weren't gone for too long. Was it that easy to get?"

"No. We're back early because we ran."

"Ran?" Mr. Chair looked their way once more. He opened his mouth but then bit his lip almost as if what he had wanted to say had gotten stuck in his throat.

Felix sighed. "We were running from the damn monster. That… uh… the Brute guy."

The brunette's eyes fell to Felix's ripped jeans. "Oh! You're hurt!" He would have moved if it weren't for Piggeh grabbing his arm and sitting up suddenly. Hatred burned in those eyes again, a look so fierce it gave Felix a gut ache. Piggeh pulled Mr. Chair back to whisper in his ear.

"It's not what you think," Stephano said, stepping into the room and closing the door once the blonde was in. "He fell when we were running. WE were running. He wasn't leaving me."

Piggeh grit his teeth and looked away.

"Wait, I thought we were past this crap?" Felix stared at Piggeh for a long while. "I thought we were working together now. Why does he still hate me?" Then he felt the churning in his stomach and didn't want to hear anyone answer that.

"You-"

"Never mind." Felix pulled out a chair and sat down wanting this ache in his stomach to stop already.

Stephano held back what he had been about to say. "Anyway, we have the lantern now so we can go to the sewers. Piggeh, are you up for it?"

The pink haired man glanced his way only to spit at nothing in particular and look away again.

"Felix? How's your leg?"

"I told you it's fine. Let's just get out of here already." Felix pushed down those feelings deep inside knowing full well that he couldn't be dealing with them right now. Right now he needed to set his focus on what they were about to do. "You first, Stephano."

Something sparked in the golden man's eyes. "Yes. This way." The lantern had already been put out some time before and was then handed to Felix. "You need this more than we will."

Felix stared at it. "What do you mean? You can't see in the dark, can you?" Holding the lantern forced a nostalgic feeling through his body. Funny because he'd never actually held the lantern except for in game. Still that feeling was there and very real. "If you're in the lead then you need it, not me." He attempted to give it back but Stephano wouldn't budge. "Stephano! Take the damn thing!"

"If we get separated, you need the lantern to find your way out."

He flinched. "What?"

"Do I need to tell you again? My first priority is you and keeping you safe." Dark gold eyes narrowed until Felix took the lantern back. "Keep it, PewDie. You might need it."

The thought of getting lost without any of his bros had Felix wanting to just stay in the room they had found and lock the door forever. It was a temporary thought because he knew better than that. Hiding was never a permanent solution.

"PewDie?" Stephano waved his hand in his face. "You sure you're okay?"

Felix felt cold; all the color having drained from his face from that sudden fear. He shook his head and then sat down from dizziness. "Y-yeah…" he lied without trying to hide it.

"We should go now if we want to make it to the sewer before the Bro comes back around. Come on." His hand came into Felix's view then. "Let's get out of here."

The Swedish man stared at that hand for a heartbeat before grabbing hold of it and standing back up. "Okay. Let's try to find Jennifer, Skully, and Sven while we're out there."

"It's worth a try. Skully is around here somewhere. Haven't heard him but we've seen plenty of him around the castle." Stephano patted Felix's back.

Mr. Chair helped Piggeh to his feet and allowed the other to lean on him – even though it didn't seem necessary. "Shouldn't we wait? Percy's still hurt. We should go back to the room and wait till tomorrow."

"Percy?" Felix glanced back and then to Stephano.

"Piggeh's name, but only Mr. Chair calls him that." Stephano rolled his eyes. "And it's his arm, Mr. Chair. That's not going to do anything to his running. You okay to go, Piggeh?" he then asked a second time.

The pink haired man shrugged and then nodded.

"Percy…" Mr. Chair's grip on Piggeh's arm tightened.

"He said he's okay. Don't make such a big deal about it." Stephano opened the door and stepped into the hallway. He looked down the hall and signaled for them to follow. "Don't make a noise. Follow me."

Felix sighed as the feeling in his gut grew worse. He wanted to get this over with and have his bros free from this hell so he could feel better. He wasn't just doing this for himself, he wanted to know that his bros were safe.

Immediately Stephano took off in a run. Felix caught up easy and kept good pace with him. There was no point in running like he had before since he had no idea where they were going nor was there anything chasing them. Yet. A jolt of panic had him stumble at the thought of being chased again. That was one of the worst feelings – besides the ones he kept pushing away at the moment.

Almost too fast they came to a solid door that opened with a lever beside it. How Felix had missed it before baffled him. The door made an eerie scratchy creak as it slid up into the ceiling. Where it went was beyond him. It was open and that's all that mattered to him.

Cold darkness greeted them. A wind of hollowness bellowed from within almost pulling the surrounding light into its depths. Empty screams howled into the air from deep within the abyss before them. Screams that sounded long dead but still hung in the black spaces beneath.

Felix felt something worse than fear creeping inside of him and stepped back, bumping shoulders with Piggeh who showed no acknowledgement to the contact happening. The group seemed to take a step back without even having moved at all. Mutual feelings spread through them all stalling their decent.

It was Stephano who made the first move. Fitting enough, it still set a rock in Felix's stomach knowing the man would blindly jump into danger like this. He stepped in and was swallowed up by the shadows.

Piggeh was next, starting forward before turning and holding his hand out to Mr. Chair who took it without a second thought. The two vanished into the dark then leaving Felix behind.

Fear ate at him. Deep down to his soul. All the Swedish man wanted to do was google pictures of kittens or turn off this game and go eat ice cream until he puked. ANYTHING than go down there. In any game he'd NOPE out of that and wonder around for a while, but the only thing to find up here was the Bro; and who knew how close he was.

No. The only place to go at the moment was there. Down into the depths.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Feeling determination scarcely dwindling at the edge of his conscious, the blonde stepped into the darkness and pulled out the lantern turning it on.

Lights danced out before him only giving limited sight that was almost not helpful but comforting nonetheless. With the lantern on he felt blinder than anything. Nothing but night before him so there was no reason for it to be lit in the first place, and yet at the same time he felt it to be necessary.

These stairs didn't go on like the others had. He quickly reached the bottom, surprised when invisible lights from somewhere illuminated enough space to show him his friends. Stephano stood with a sense of confidence and light to his face that changed his previous character altogether. Piggeh still looked pissed off, but now he too had that confident look about him. Mr. Chair was missing the confidence in his stance yet something about his eyes showed determination. Going into the darkness seemed to have changed them all. Almost like they had a purpose again.

"Glad to see you join us," Stephano said with a mocking, happy tone.

Groaning screams echoed through the darkness before them vibrating the very air. The normally horrifying sound didn't touch Felix. Strange because just the dark had been enough to almost make him turn and run. Maybe it was because he was use to that sound from his past.

"Shall we?" the golden man then asked with one last look to the people surrounding him.

Felix was still scared beyond anything, but having these three with him reminded him of the courage they had always given him. True that it didn't get rid of his fears at all, but they always gave him the courage to just yolo through everything and get it done.

He nodded then.

Piggeh gave a thumb up and Mr. Chair clung to his arm.

"Good. Onward." Stephano took the lead with Felix catching up to stay with him.

The darkness before them enveloped all of them leaving the lantern to hold them in a small pocket of light. This blackness was even more than what Amnesia gave. Shadows pulled the group in further and further to the depths. The more they advanced the closer they became.

Felix was grabbing at Stephano's shirt feeling as if the contact with the statue made him safer. He flinched at every sound around them, as their sight was impaired by the shadows it heightened his sensitivity to every crackle and creak that the emptiness offered up.

With each step further and further into the murky shades sent chills up Felix's spine. A sudden high pitched gasp caught his attention and Felix felt his heart about drop clean into his stomach at the sight of the monster reaching out of the dark for Mr. Chair.


	6. In Walks a Skeleton

Felix was only able to turn fully around, about to reach out by the time the suitor's hand yanked the slim brunette backwards from the circle of light. Within the span of even being able to call out or even reason with what was happening, Piggeh was gone as well chasing after the creature.

Stephano grabbed his wrist keeping him within the light.

He struggled, but the look on his face stopped Felix. "They… Stephano, they can't-"

"This way," the golden man said without listening to the Swed; dragging him to a door just to their left and pushing him inside. "Don't let the lantern go out." And then the door was shut leaving the blonde by himself. Nothing but the puddle of light to keep harm just in the shadows.

Outside the door was several sounds; cracks, screams, crashes… Finally it fell quiet for a moment before the door was kicked open and Piggeh rushed in with Mr. Chair and quickly followed by Stephano.

"Mr. Chair!" Felix got to his side. "Are you okay?"

The brunette's face held a strange expression. Not one of shock, but a blank expression of normality. It was like he hadn't been phased by this at all.

"Mr.… Mr. Chair?"

Hollow eyes slowly gained back the faint light they harbored before. "I am okay…" came the soulless answer. "I'm okay," he repeated sounding more like himself.

"You sure?" Felix pat his shoulder receiving a glare from Piggeh.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay."

"How'd the Suitor find us so quickly?" Felix turned to Stephano who was listening intently to the door. "Steph, I thought you said the monsters were in that one other area?"

The gold man put up a hand, telling him to be quiet, before he moved away from the door. "There is only one Bro, but there are multiples of the other monsters."

Now that didn't sound right. In Amnesia there were so many of the Bro. It seemed more likely to be the other way around.

"This isn't a game," Stephano then snapped, again almost like he were reading the other's mind. "The Bro is the smartest of the monsters. It is the one who will search for you when you vanish. The other two give up once you're out of sight, but they are stronger."

Piggeh grunted in agreement.

Felix sighed. He wanted to apologize, but figured his 'I'm sorry's were getting annoying.

The four sat in the room letting their sanity charge back up. Once Mr. Chair had stopped shaking only then they decided to set off again. He hadn't been hurt in the ordeal luckily but even so Piggeh had a protective arm around the smaller male. Stephano was much much more cautious now, having them stop near every door in case they may need to hide. Felix just tried his best to stay in the middle to give them all equal share of the bubble of illuminessence.

Further on they went when Stephano stopped the group suddenly. There was no door beside them. Felix felt a cold stone drop in his stomach. "Stephano…?"

"I saw something move," came the reply.

There was no sound around them.

Stephano tensed, eyes moving from one side of the hall to the other.

Still no sound.

This thing Stephano was watching darted from left to right and back again silently. The Swed was scared to ask what it could be. Really, he wanted nothing better than to run away from the invisible enemy.

When the figure ran again, it stopped and this time Felix could see it. A human figure. Nothing out of proportion or anything extra protruding from the silhouette. It seemed to be staring in their direction, but all that gave that away was the chill sense of its vision on them. The stance it took was a relaxed one, stopped mid stride and almost lazy looking with both feet on the ground and body leaned backwards; head tilted.

It straightened up then and started toward them. A hand raised and pulled something off of its head – a hood or a hat, it was unclear.

As it grew closer, Stephano seemed to relax more and a smile found his features. "Thought we'd never see you again."

The figure finally reached the light. Skin and hair a milky white with dark bags under his eyes that contrasted so much that it looked like makeup or dirt, irises and pupils solid white and sclera black and even some dark shadows on his shallow cheeks showing how thin he was under the thick black jacket and baggy jeans. He said nothing to Stephano as his eyes moved slowly from the lantern up to Felix's face. A sudden snide smile showed his teeth as he bent over to get a better look at the Swedish man. He was a good foot and a half taller than Felix so the sudden closeness of his face had him step back.

"Look who decided to show his ugly face. 'Sa matter? Not been playing enough scary games lately?" He stood back to his full height, arms crossed.

The faint French accent had the blonde remember the character. "Skully?"

The taller man side glanced at him, raising his arms and slowly clapping for him. "You remembered my name. And how long as it been since you last mentioned me? Looked at a decayed head clean of flesh and said hello? Heh! Can't remember a set of number and yet you stashed that name of mine somewhere in there? I don't know if I should be honored or if that makes me less complex than a code to a candy store."

Behind him, Mr. Chair flinched. Obviously he was feeling something the same as Skully.

"He's already apologized for all of that," Stephano pointed out. "We're leading him to the exit and going with him."

Skully's attention was then on the statue. "Oh really? Didn't Jen tell you?" His smile grew more sinister. "The front door was blocked off. She fucked up and was chased by some monster – I forget which one – and the roof caved in blocking the door. Only way out now is the basement hatch. Dark and dank place actually. Lost my best pair of shoes down there. Pitty. Stole a pair from one of the bedrooms." He glanced down at his feet. "They were red, but now they're dirty."

The golden man sighed loudly.

"Told you ya should have stuck with me. I know this place like the back of my hand – except my left. I lost it and it grew back. Even I don't understand." His pupil-less eyes glanced back toward Felix. "As far as I'm concerned, you're fucked."

"You do know you can come with us." Mr. Chair's soft voice almost made Felix yelp. He hadn't expected the man to speak up. "Felix said we can go with him." Of course that had already been mentioned before.

Skully laughed a little too loud. "Like I want to go up there. I'm perfectly fine running around down here where I don't need food or water to survive. I'd sooner cut off my own head again and wait for a new body to grow than go anywhere with him." At that last part, he gave Felix a firm shove. "You shits can find the exit yourself and I'll be here… laughing at you… watching your poor little 'hero' waste away."

Waste away?

Felix looked to Stephano whose face was that of shock. He didn't want to ask, but he did want to know what Skully meant. And yet again, as if reading his mind, the answer came.

"Starting to feel hungry at all, PewDie?" Then the pale man laughed out again, pulling his hood up and disappeared into the hallway.

They continued in quiet. No one talked. All that broke the silence was the occasional growl of Felix's stomach. He hadn't realized how hungry and thirsty he was. People could only go so long without one or the other, and even shorter without both. If they couldn't find the exit within a few days then he really was fucked. He could easily go a week without both, but near the end of that week Felix probably wouldn't be able to run much let alone walk on his own.

Down here, Felix was still human. There was no denying that. He needed food and water and even sleep. From what he heard from their group, they hadn't done much of any of those things lately.

"If it comes down to it," Stephano said suddenly, "we could start a fire and cook one of the dead bodies lying around."

The thought alone made him sick. Still, it was a last resort. Felix knew he'd need food and if he needed it badly enough he'd eat almost anything.

Piggeh laughed and the start of a word came out, but he stopped and was quiet again. Looking back, the pink haired man had a smile on which vanished and he looked away into the dark.

It felt like forever as they trudged further into the castle. They kept walking and stopping and turning a corner here and there before Stephano stopped them once more and pointed to a door. "Let's rest up for a bit."

Hiding his relief, Felix said, "Can't we walk a bit further?"

"We can, but you're tired. In the last ten minutes you've slowed down."

It was true. He was exhausted. All of the running, the fear, and just everything else. It was beginning to catch up to him. He slumped over. It made him feel like the weak link among them. Actually, it had him realize that he truly was.

He stepped into the room and immediately lay down on the bed. The sheets were so soft, so welcoming. Someone pulled the sheets up over him and Felix was asleep.


	7. Down to the Sewers

Felix didn't dream. He floated in darkness for the duration of his sleep. It was a strange feeling to be completely aware when you lay unconscious. In the distance sounded echoing beeps that lit up the air ever so lightly. Pulsing sound waves traveled around him, lighting up the hollowness before returning to solid black.

He pushed to feel for the pulsing only to feel something holding him back, pulling at his chest with such force that…

Felix sat up, hand to his chest gripping at his heart. A sharp pain zapped through his entire body when his heart noticeable skipped a beat. It felt like the muscle had cramped up and was beating out of rhythm almost. His only reaction to the pain was to reach out to the one person closest to him: Stephano.

"PewDie, what's wrong?" the man asked, holding his friend's hand.

With a few deep gasps, the pain subsided leaving him still swallowing as much air as he could. "What… was that…?" he panted when he finally felt safe enough to drop his hand from his chest.

Stephano said something but now Felix's ears were ringing. He shook his head and within a moment it stopped. "PewDie?"

"What? Sorry… Couldn't hear. What'd you say?"

"Are you okay?" That was Mr. Chair.

He waited a moment to breathe in and out. No pain. "Yeah I think I'm good." He couldn't explain what the hell had just happened. It was almost like his heart had given up thinking he was dead. "I don't want to sleep anymore."

Stephano opened his mouth to say something but dropped whatever it was. "Okay. Do you want to go further or rest more?"

"No more sleeping. Nope. I wanna get out of here." Felix jumped up and went straight for the door, spinning around to grab the lantern off the nightstand before going back to the door once more. "Out into the dark again," he said trying to sound more hopeful than he felt.

Stephano's hand found his shoulder. "PewDie, slow down." He turned the other around to face him. "You can't just go barging out there." Moving him aside, Stephano took his place by the door to listen outside. Still listening, he nodded and slowly opened the door to peek out. "Clear."

Piggeh was let out first followed by Felix and Mr. Chair before Stephano left the room. They started down the hall the same way they'd been heading earlier. Felix clung to the center of the group again feeling weird with Piggeh leading the way now.

"He knows the way down here better," Stephano whispered in his ear. "This is where Mr. Chair use to wonder a lot."

He nodded. It made sense now, but still remembering how he had made the pig to act like, it scared Felix to follow the man anywhere. He trusted Piggeh and the other two with all his heart, but something about it just felt off. Not wrong, just off.

Stephano had Felix move forward some granting Piggeh some light for the path. It was a stone path having changed from the wooded floor at some point that Felix hadn't noticed. The blonde found the stones very interesting and bumped into the pig without noticing him stop. "Sorry!" he whimpered.

Piggeh's hand was up telling them to stop. Up ahead came a groaning scream and chains. It grew in volume before drifting away. They continued on.

Felix felt his heart racing in the darkness. He wanted to cling to someone and hide his face in their shirt until they got out of here. Sadly, Stephano was walking behind him and Mr. Chair was already walking too close to Piggeh for comfort. To get his mind off of it, he said back to Stephano, "So what's the deal with Piggeh and Mr. Chair? They've been clinging to each other like fucking glue or something."

"They're together," Stephano bluntly said. "Have been for a while. I think it's a little gross but I try not to judge them. It's good for them, Mr. Chair especially. It's been keeping him as sane as he is."

And Felix's mind was now averted from the darkness. The fandoms had come true. His bros would be so happy about this and all the Swed could do was hate himself for it. Not that he had anything against it himself, just it was weird thinking about a pig and a chair being and item. It… well it was weird. Seeing the two now, though, it did seem to make sense and they did fit together well.

Piggeh turned a corner vanishing for a heartbeat before the rest of the group followed suit. He brought them to a room off to the side of the hall that opened up giving them more breathing space. Piggeh took the lantern from Felix and shown it on a large cabinet. He opened it and sighed, closing it once more.

"You know all of the bread is molded," Stephano pointed out. "We're wasting time here. We need to get to the sewers."

Piggeh flashed a glare in his direction before continuing his search. He finally pulled out something setting it on the table in front of the cabinet along with the lantern. With a few well-placed hits with a hammer, the can opened. Piggeh motioned with one hand to it seeming satisfied with himself.

It was a tuna can.

Felix's mouth watered. With Stephano's say so, he took the can and indulged himself. With half of it left and his stomach still calling for more, the man offered some to each of his bros but none of them would take any. It wasn't a fun feeling eating when you knew your friends were starving, but if they'd survived this long without it then he figured it was okay. For now. One they got out of here he was going to take them to Burger King.

Stomach satisfied with the snack, Felix felt a lot more awake and raring to go.

"Nice find, Piggeh," Stephano remarked getting a smug grin in return. "Is there any more?"

The man shook his head looking less proud of himself.

"Oh well, it's better than nothing." The gold man smiled at the man. "Feeling better?"

"A lot, but if we find more food, I want to see all of you get a share of it. You guys need to eat something too." Felix reached over the table for the lantern from Piggeh. "But enough talk about food. Let's get going."

Piggeh took lead once more heading out into the emptiness. They walked for a few minutes before coming to a large door. Piggeh pulled it open surprising the Swedish man with how lit up the sewers were. The water almost seemed to glow itself.

And then the rock dropped hard in his gut, twisting and turning into a knot. "Water… means water monster."

Mr. Chair rushed down to the water easily jumping across the glowing expanse to a single box in the middle of the water. It splashed loudly, bouncing under his weight before settling against the ground below still leaving him a few inches of dry box to stand on. Even with the wooden leg that he had seemed to be struggling on earlier, Mr. Chair was surprisingly balanced on his good leg. Brown eyes looked back to them. "There are a lot of boxes down here. We should be okay." He then disappeared around the corner to another box.

Piggeh was next, landing awkwardly on the box nearly knocking it over. Looking like a cat that didn't want to wet its paws, he pulled himself back up to sit on the box. When another splash sounded, he jumped to the next box they couldn't see.

Stephano reach over to put out the lantern. "Don't waste the oil," he warned before jumping himself to the box. The man landed easily, knees bend and one hand holding to the back of the box to keep from sliding off. "It's not that hard, PewDie. Don't worry if you fall in, the monster isn't here yet." He too then vanished around the corner.

Panic set in as Felix realized he was alone. He raced forward, jumping and landing so terribly on the box that he was just disappointed in himself. It ended up only his chest made it on the dry surface while the lower half of him just kinda plopped in the water. He sat there for a moment hating himself again before just trudging to the next box and pulling himself up.

A few boxes ahead, Piggeh was fighting his laughter rolling around on a crate.

"Eh, fuck you!" Felix yelled with a smile knowing full well that it was fucking hilarious. "So what I can't jump on a box? I'm still awesome."

Piggeh looked at him, and busted up more.

It felt like he was beginning to come more and more out of his muted shell. Kinda gave Felix a little more hope. He'd never truly had Piggeh laugh before so it was a different sound to hear. "Keep going, guys! I want to get out of here before the water monster finds us."

Mr. Chair, laughing as well, nodded and walked across the boxes he was on followed by Piggeh who was about to bust a gut. Stephano jumped across to a crate on the other side of the hall and followed after them. Felix attempted a jump to that crate and felt way too much pride in himself for having made it.

_Congrats Pewds. Ya jumped a box._

He laughed at the hollow victory while catching up to the others. They continued through the flooded area, jumping from box to box to crate and Felix had to admit that he was improving. The blonde made another jump he would have missed before and had to have a little victory dance.

"Hurry up, PewDie!" Stephano called with a laugh.

"Don't break the mood! I'm celebrating! I can jump boxes! Woo!" Then that ripping roar broke out and a loud splash crashed into the box. Felix's heart stopped as the box under him was broken through, vanishing from beneath him. He fell and was swallowed by the weight-high water.

*****Author's Notes*****

**_Yep, this is still getting updated. HEY! 5ive here~ This story will be getting updated a little more slowly than my FNAF story... sorry. Once I get more solid ideas on it then chapters will come out sooner, but until then you're stuck with waiting more for FNAF than this :D_**

**_Don't forget to review! Tell me what you think and share with your friends ._**


End file.
